Viens avec moi
by Galexiel
Summary: Goku s'est disputé avec Sanzo et il commence sérieusement à douter de ses sentiments. Apparait Homura qui le bat et le kidnappe. Celui-ci lui fait une drole de proposition. Reviews please!


Nom: Galexiel

Fanfic de saiyuki

Homura et Goku

On n'y pensa pas assez! ^_^

Viens avec moi

Goku avait été battu par Homura, et celui-ci l'avait enfermé et enchainé dans une sorte de cachot.

Goku sortit doucement de son engourdissement et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans une obscurité transpercée par des rayons de lumière provenant d'un vitrail au-dessu de lui. Ses bras enchainés lui faisaient mal, il tenta vainement de les bouger, mais il reçut en retour, une douleur atroce dans son épaule gauche.

Tu es reveille à ce que je vois, lança une voix douce.

Homura! Libère-moi ou je te tue!cria Goku.

Dans ton état? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, souria-t-il.

Il prit l'épaule de Goku et la remit en place, lui arrachant un cri. Goku emit un grognement furieux.

Tu as faim?lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant un appétissant beignet. Goku secoua la tete:

J'ai soif, fit-il rageusement d'une voix rauque.

A ces mots, Homura partit et revint avec une bouteille d'eau, Il l'ouvrit et but de grandes gorgées d'eau, devant un Goku boudeur. Puis il se mit face à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Goku écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, puis les lèvres d'Homura s'entrouvrirent, et de l'eau traversa les lèvres de Goku, celui-ci, l'avala prestement. Quand toute l'eau de la bouche d'Homura fut épuisée, il s'écarta:

- Tu as encore soif?fit-il en reprenant la bouteille.

- Oui, mais tu peux pas me laisser boire normalement?

- Surement pas! Maintenant que j'ai une bonne occasion, dit-il joyeusement.

_Une bonne occasion?_ Goku n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, car Homura recommença son petit jeu. Une fois l'opération terminée, Homura plaqua ses deux mains sur le mur froid , derrière Goku.

Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi suis-tu Sanzo? … Serais-tu amoureux?

Pas du tout!s'emporta Goku, je le considère comme mon maitre, il m'a sauvé!

_Tu mens mal, mon cher Goku._

Mais pourquoi restes-tu avec lui? T'as-t-il donné une quelconque preuve d'affection, d'amitié,ou meme,… de cet amour que tu désires tant? Goku se tut, mais il serra les dents. Mon pauvre Son Goku, comme tu souffres, te voir dans cet état m'énerve…ce Sanzo n'est qu'un idiot! Goku réagit violemment, tirant sur ses chaines, et se rapprochant donc, encore plus près d'Homura.

Je t'interdis de l'insulter devant moi!fulmina Goku.

Homura secoua la tete, et plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés du garçon.

_Il ne mérite pas ton amour! Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre_, _je ne veux que ton bien, car…tu m'es cher plus que tout! _ Il posa ses bras sur ceux , enchainés de Goku, et s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui, son visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Goku frissonna inconsciemment de plaisir, en sentant un corps chaud sur lui. Il contempla malgré lui, l'oeil doré de son ennemi. Une pensée lui revint à l'esprit: _Tu es comme moi_. Disait-il la vérité? Il commençait à le croire.

Viens avec moi, Goku, je te protégerai et je t'aimerai comme tu le souhaite.

Hein??? Ca va pas la tete! On est ennemis!

Mais Homura l'embrassa tendrement, il remarqua la douceur des lèvres de son ennemi. Il rougit:

Mais qu'est ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure?! Je pige pas!

C'est pourtant simple, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura: " Je t'aime"

Son coeur fit un bond.

Goku fut stupéfait, il crut d'abord à une plaisanterie, mais en voyant les yeux d'Homura, il comprit qu'il était sérieux et il rougit de plus belle.

Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à ma declaration, souria Homura.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Ca me fait rien du tout!fit Goku trouble.

Alors pourquoi es-tu tout rouge?

Je,…, je ne suis pas rouge du tout!bégaia-t-il, j'ai,…j'ai chaud.

Pourtant tu es glace, remarqua malicieusement Homura en posant une main chaude sur sa joue.

Malgré son trouble, Goku apprécia instantanément cette chaleur, il se détendit. La main passa dans ses cheveux:

Pourquoi les as-tu coupe? Je les préférais longs.

Sanzo les trouvait trop incombrant, souffla Goku.

Viens avec moi, repeta-t-il doucement.

Cette fois, il réfléchit:_ Après tout, pourquoi refuserait-il? Qu'avait-il à perdre? Il venait de se faire jeter par Sanzo et Homura le voulait. _

- Comme tu veux, j'accepte.

Homura ,heureux et ravi, le serra dans ses bras, ses mains passèrent sous ses vetements et enlacèrent doucement sa taille. Goku souria malgré lui. Homura le libéra. Ils décidèrent de partir tout de suite, car Goku ne voulait plus voir ses anciens camarades.

- Homura? L'interpellé se retourna, Goku l'enlaça et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres: "_Merci de me donner une seconde chance"_ Homura le serra fort: "_Je t'aime Son Goku"_

Sanzo se trouvait à la fenetre, une cigarette en bouche: _" Alors tu l'as définitivement choisi?Pourquoi lui? T'ais-je donc blessé à ce point? Alors plus jamais nous reverrons…moi aussi, pourtant, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire_ _que…je t'aime, baka saru. _


End file.
